


Naughty Boys

by LoongYuci



Category: Dickjay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 未插入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoongYuci/pseuds/LoongYuci
Summary: 大哥哥跟小弟弟干♂坏♂事





	Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> 含超蝠注意，结尾转Jaydick注意

迪克想笑，可如果他选择在这个时候笑出来的话，杰森一定会直起身子揍他，那样就太煞风景了。  
于是他只能忍着笑意，温柔地将杰森脑后乱翘的发梢绕于指上。对方正跪在他腿间，费力地含吮他半软不硬的欲望。

**********

迪克有在试着修复同布鲁斯之间的关系，在从能令他把过去的罗宾摔到地上的怒意中逐渐冷静下来之后。于是布鲁德海文的夜翼偶尔也会回一趟哥谭那座韦恩庄园，不过还是借着看望阿尔弗雷德的名义。  
这一天迪克又回来了，身上还穿着那套浅蓝的义警制服，这说明他回来得有点儿晚，老管家已经歇下。不过他这次来也不是为了找阿尔弗雷德叙旧的——他是想来看看那个新来的小兄弟怎么样了。  
夜翼在新闻里看到了，哥谭这次的动静真不小，连超人都过来帮忙了，虽然估计蝙蝠侠没想过要欠他这份人情。新任的罗宾第一次经历这般阵仗，迪克觉得自己身为前辈应该过来看看——他还记得自己第一次经历阿卡姆的狂欢后是躲在被窝里度过了瑟瑟发抖的几夜。那个时候布鲁斯还会陪着他，而现在蝙蝠侠已经成了哥谭的黑暗骑士。迪克觉得前任罗宾应该过来看看罗宾的情况。  
他那个有些顽劣的继任者，小混蛋杰森。  
他得承认自己一开始并不喜欢这个新来的小兄弟，除了灰暗的小嫉妒外，杰森那时“街头色彩”浓重的性格也令他皱眉，他居然在第一次见面时嘲笑了夜翼制服的V字高领；但迪克因为杰森讲的撬蝙蝠车轮胎的故事大笑出声后，他们之间的关系就奇妙得好了起来。而当他把罗宾的制服正式交给杰森而他发誓绝对会为它添光时，那一瞬间迪克突然就觉得这个小兄弟还挺可爱。  
他那个有些顽劣的继任者，小翅膀杰森。  
迪克满脑子有关杰森的事，就没想到先去趟这个庄园里给他保留的房间换上居家的衣服。他来到杰森房间门前时才意识到这个点儿其实挺晚了，好吧如果小家伙睡了的话那他的话可以留到第二天再讲。但是房门明显没锁。青年收住想敲门的动作，轻轻拧开门把，对于男孩来说已经算是很整洁的房间里并没有杰森的身影，他去哪儿了？蝙蝠洞？不，罗宾如果在蝙蝠洞的话那蝙蝠侠一定也在，而蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠洞的话老管家是不会允许自己先去休息的。迪克看到罗宾制服已经好好收在了柜子里，他穿着睡衣能去哪儿呢？  
义警的职业习惯让迪克下意识地绷紧神经，他悄悄退出杰森的房间，放轻了脚步。不过在大宅中的探秘行动很快就有了结果，罗宾没有被掳走也没有神秘失踪，他看到穿着睡衣的男孩半蹲在走廊尽头那个房间的门外不知在干什么，这让迪克多少松了口气。  
那是布鲁斯的卧室……难道罗宾在今晚的行动中出现了失误，想去找蝙蝠侠检讨却不敢进去？可怜的小家伙，谁还没有犯错的时候呢？  
“杰——”  
迪克声音不大，可杰森仍明显吓了一跳，浑身重重一颤。他呼地站起来转过身子，还没看清是谁就夸张用力地做着噤声的手势，迪克反应很快立刻收声，然后才感到纳闷。男孩快速却无声地走了过来，不知怎的有些气急败坏，推着他要他快走。迪克更加疑惑了，但还是乖乖跟着离开了。  
“到底怎么了？”  
到了自己房间杰森就不再理会迪克径自走了进去，关门的时候却被青年挡了下来。迪克扳着门皱眉问刚才那究竟是什么情况，男孩力气拗不过他，他成功挤进了房间。看到杰森有些局促地站在那里、脸色更加难看，迪克意识到可能真的发生了什么，于是他走到杰森床边坐下，拍了拍旁边的位置，一副知心大哥哥耐心倾听的样子。男孩走了过来，却没有跟着坐到他旁边。  
杰森站在那儿忸怩了半天，才小声冒出来一句：“超人在布鲁斯房里。”  
……啊。  
迪克愣了下，很快就反应过来这是什么意思。没想到是这么个事。  
不过说起来，他被杰森推着离开时，好像确实听到了一点儿动静。

**********

新任罗宾不像初代那样喜欢超人。  
尽管他第一次见到氪星之子时也是兴奋紧张到语无伦次，但他后来有幸经历了一次超人失控事件，虽然那又是恶役们搞的把戏，黄太阳光下最强生物暴走的样子却还是在男孩心中留下了阴影——怎么说呢，蝙蝠侠是罗宾心目中最强大最厉害的人了，可他发现那个超人甚至都不必动手、看一眼就能让黑暗骑士灰飞烟灭……杰森不喜欢超人。他不是讨厌，而是恐惧。  
今天哥谭热闹得过了头，在他和蝙蝠侠几乎陷入绝境时，那个光明之子赶来救场了。杰森眼睁睁看着他们拼尽全力都撼不动一丝一毫的障碍，被超人一拳打飞，他又感到害怕了。蝙蝠侠知道的话一定会批评他的，罗宾心想，他偷偷望向导师，却发现面罩之下黑暗骑士的脸色似乎也不好看。超人不知怎的好像也有些生气，甚至跟回了韦恩庄园，和蝙蝠侠吵了几句“你不应该让自己陷入到这种危险中”“你差点害死自己”“你为什么不呼叫我”之类的。杰森被命令赶快去休息，但他睡不着，一想起超人眼中燃起红色的样子后背便蹿起寒意。罗宾担心起蝙蝠侠，于是他悄悄下了床溜出房间，甚至想过去蝙蝠洞拿氪石。  
——结果却是，他在走廊尽头的那间卧室外，听到了布鲁斯拼命压抑的声音。大宅每个房间隔音效果都很棒，他还是听见布鲁斯从超人喊到了卡尔最后喊到了克拉克，夹杂其中的破碎喘息让杰森心里一颤。  
街头流浪的那些日子中，小混混在背街的角落与破败的暗巷中不止一次撞见过他这个年纪不该碰触到的卑劣或猥亵、强迫或自愿。一开始那些声音就够催促他面红耳赤地快步离开，但那颗好奇心怦怦直跳，终于怂恿他偷偷瞄上几眼，看到的场景令他下体一阵阵发紧。之后便一发不可收拾，明知不该却无法停止，那种感觉使人上瘾。他第一次自渎便是学着偷窥到的某个男主的动作，只是那时年龄尚小，除了点儿透明的液体，什么也没有发生。  
杰森此刻应该扭头就走的，但蝙蝠侠不同于平日、失掉冷静的声音唤起了他那些抓挠心底的记忆。男孩情难自持，蹲下身子从锁孔望了进去，那张大床上正发生的一切与他曾在深巷中窥见过的几无二致。  
他也撞见过男人与男人搞这种事，一开始还震惊不已，但随后便因为觉得没有吸引力而不感兴趣。可这次是，他的导师，那个撬蝙蝠车轮胎时把他逮个正着的男人，那个将他训练成罗宾的黑暗骑士，被压在床上；那个超人，那个能把卡车当飞镖扔的氪星人，把蝙蝠侠压在身下狠狠操干，还质问着什么你怎敢让自己陷入那般危险的愚蠢问题，  
布鲁斯执拗地不肯哭喊求饶，却压不住破碎呻吟，欲望让那双钢蓝色的眼睛蒙着一层雾气。  
——蝙蝠侠是罗宾心目中最强大最厉害的人了，可他发现那个超人甚至用不着动手就能让黑暗骑士灰飞烟灭。现在他又发现那个氪星之子竟还能对他的导师做至这步境地。  
杰森再次感到恐惧。  
可逐渐火热起来的呼吸却催促他的手潜入睡裤，握上渐渐勃起的阴茎。

**********

“哎呀这个……布鲁斯和超人，我是说布鲁斯和克拉克，他们……”迪克绞尽脑汁地斟酌着用词，“就是……当两个人相爱时，他们就……”  
“我知道是怎么一回事。”杰森不耐烦地打断。  
“你知道？”迪克不确定的问了一句。  
“我知道！”男孩挺起胸膛让自己看起来能更高一点儿，“我又不是小孩子！”  
这个举动让兄长忍不住“哈”了一声。青年配合地打量起杰森确实开始发育起来的身体，然后义警敏锐的眼光让他看出了点儿刚才急于查明事情原委时被忽略了的东西。  
脸颊还依稀泛着红潮，眼角也残留一丝水迹。迪克想起了那个重重一颤与气急败坏的表情，目光不怀好意地往下移去，果然，那条薄薄的睡裤在某个部位有一片水渍，估计这恐怕不是内急却找不到厕所的结果。  
杰森这才注意到迪克在盯哪个地方，又羞又气地把睡衣下摆又往下扯了扯，“干嘛？！我不是小孩子了，这不是很正常的事么！看什么？！”  
“哦，这下我清楚知道你不是小孩子了，”迪克勾起嘴角，一脸揶揄，“真抱歉打扰你撸管了哈。”他故意重读了某个词。  
“嘿！”  
杰森感到被冒犯。不满的皱眉在兄长眼中就像气嘟嘟的小猫炸毛，令迪克忍不住想揉男孩的发顶，手刚伸出去就被躲掉了，这让他更想逗一逗他的小兄弟。  
“嘿，我‘不是小孩子’的杰森，你想像大人一样继续解决这事吗？”  
——他发誓他那时只是想逗一逗杰森的。

**********

但是现在却成了这个样子。  
杰森趴在兄长腿间，拼命想证明自己才不是什么乳臭未干的小屁孩，勉力含吮着那半硬不软的欲望。不是说一点儿都不舒服，男孩有着湿热的小嘴和柔软的小舌，但性经验跟他相比要丰富得多的青年实在没法被这毫无章法的青涩服侍弄到多爽。迪克也是拼命地忍着笑意，由着他逞能，在想该什么时候让他停下为好、要不要用手帮两人打出来算了。  
就在这个时候，杰森偷偷抬头望了他一眼。  
男孩大概也发现了口中的火热没多少变化。他明明是照着曾经看到过的样子来做，用力吮吸到两颊都凹了下去，迪克却只是哼哼了几句。杰森似乎意识到了自己和已是成年人的兄长之间的差距，心底感到一丝羞窘；他偷偷抬眼看向迪克，想看看他是不是真的只是拿这个当什么小孩把戏。  
——不知是因为口腔酸涩还是欲情催促，男孩的眼角又红了起来，几似泫然欲泣，眼中也确实泛上水雾。迪克当然知道这副“可怜兮兮”的样子只是生理性假象，但杰森嘴里还含着他的阴茎，舌尖轻轻点在铃口仍讨好般蠕动，他就这么偷偷地抬眼望来……迪克一瞬间强烈地意识到了自己就是在“欺负”他的小兄弟，悖德的快感便不可遏制地猛然翻涌。偏偏这个时候，杰森眨了眨他那双蒙着水光的蓝眼睛。  
原本温柔抚揉的手指突然狠狠揪住了他后脑的头发，接着嘴里那根阴茎便直接捅到了他的喉口，杰森难受地“唔”了一声。一直被不温不火地撩着而憋屈了许久的青年又忍不住重重挺了几下腰才反应过来自己做了什么，急忙从他口中退出。男孩捂着嘴巴强忍着恶心的感觉，刚才那几下抽动把兄长的味道捅到了呕也呕不出的深度，留在了那儿，和着他鼻间残留的被压向迪克时、在那鬈曲毛发间嗅到的浓郁男性气息。  
杰森极不舒服地咳嗽了几声，迪克刚想道歉，准备让这件荒唐事打住时他又装出一副没事的样子，一把扯下自己的睡裤，掐住迪克脖子喝令道：“现在，轮到你让我舒服了！”  
迪克又差点笑出声，为小兄弟的一脸逞强。而且确实是他不对，他也觉得该补偿一下。于是他忍住笑意，伏低身子，学着杰森刚才那样眨了眨他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，“来，用你的大屌塞满我的喉咙”，他调笑说。  
虽然看样子估计将来会很“可观”，但现在杰森的那根对于迪克来说只能说是“小粉肠”。突然觉得好可爱，他含进嘴里，觉得自己大概是被刚才那波烧了脑子，迪克翻动舌头，听到杰森倒抽了一口气。  
尽管青年也不是那么认真，性经验仅限于自渎的男孩还是立刻烫红了脸。他闭着眼睛，颤栗着感受着兄长的滑舌舔过他每寸欲望，后知后觉的明白了自己刚才的力度根本不够。杰森学着迪克刚才的样子揪着他的头发在他嘴里抽插了好几下，对方毫无压力地悉数承受，配合地含吮，可惜小杰森还感受不了喉口收缩时那种挤压带来的快感，男孩在青年向下含住他那两个小丸舔弄时抖得更加厉害，想夹紧双腿摩擦自己又想敞得更开让他动作更加顺畅，难耐地在床单上蹭动。  
在迪克重重一吸之后，杰森咬着自己的手，呜咽着射了出来。  
本来就被今晚的犯罪狂欢折腾得不轻的罗宾这下仿佛彻底被抽光了力气，瘫软着任兄长将他放在床上，甚至在对方凑过来交换了一个充满他味道的吻时都忘了把这人推开，由着他把舌尖探入勾弄甚至舔吸敏感的上颚。男孩轻轻哼哼着，全部接受，睫毛仍在微微颤动。

**********

就这么喘了一会儿，杰森感觉到自己的头发又被轻轻揉着，这才睁开眼睛。   
然后就撞进了一片蓝色的海洋。  
要了命了，迪克的双眼原来有这么好看吗——迪克原来有这么好看吗？  
他看到兄长也在看着他，温柔的海蓝下还隐隐闪着情动的光，男孩立刻想起了刚才迪克含住他前那个眨眼，连同青年微微扬起的唇角一起让人脸红心跳。杰森不记得之前有谁一个眼神就能把他慑住过，即使是街头那些穿着性感的大姐姐们开玩笑地投来的眼影浓重的媚眼。他紧接着又想起他刚才俯视着迪克吮吸挑逗他的欲望，夜翼上身还穿着那身制服，V领下露着手感极佳的胸肌，一直在心底崇拜着的偶像居然在用唇舌服侍于他。那个样子当时烫红了他的脸颊吓得他闭起眼睛，现在更是让已悄悄进入青春期的身体“腾”地又生邪火。  
迪克本来都想拍拍他叫他洗个澡好好睡一觉了，杰森却突然扑了过来用格斗技压住了他。青年不明所以，由着他学着自己的样子对他又亲又咬，仍配合地伸出舌尖应和。等到他发觉男孩又不老实起来、费力地要掰开他双腿把自己挤进时，才明白杰森打算干什么。  
这下迪克终于没忍住，笑了出来。  
“小家伙。”他坐起身子把杰森推远，笑弯了一双蓝色的眼睛。男孩则是红着眼，看起来有些忿忿不平，“嘿，接下来不就是这样吗？！”  
——他偷看到的那些事中，当一方用嘴把对方服侍爽了后就会乖乖撑着墙站好，然后哭叫着被另一方操得浑身打颤，基本都是这样。  
“有时会是，有时会不是，”迪克摇了摇头，一脸高深莫测，“小家伙，这事说难不难说简单也不简单，别想了，你还小，等到你长大了没准我会给你讲——”  
杰森碰撞过来的唇舌打断了兄长的话，再次勃起的青涩的芽儿抵在迪克结实的腹肌上磨蹭，男孩锻炼出来的小肌肉在他掌下手感正好。这具已开始发育的身子既未失纤细又并不孱弱，热烫的体温熨帖着青年，简直能令人燃烧。  
迪克本就是血气方刚的年纪，哪受得住被这么刺激。直到被翻过来压在床上，股间感受到对方硬挺了的炽热时杰森才惊愕地睁大双眼。他艰难地转头，不可置信地瞪了青年一会儿，接着便激烈挣扎起来。罗宾此刻的踢打扭动当然被夜翼轻易制住，男孩发觉自己被按在那里动弹不得，吓得不管不顾地破口大骂：  
“滚你妈的迪基鸟！休想把我当成姑娘！我操你的理查德！滚！”  
“嘘——小翅膀，”喷在耳畔的灼热气息让杰森扭得更加使劲，拼命想把迪克从身上掀下，“你想让阿福过来用肥皂好好洗洗你的小臭嘴吗？”  
“呸，小臭嘴你刚才还亲得那么欢！操你的！”  
“既然你都这么说了。”  
肉刃挤进臀缝，戳在那个紧闭的小穴口上。杰森立刻不敢动了，迪克压在他背上恶劣地低笑了声。男孩想到了从锁孔中窥到的蝙蝠侠被超人操着的样子，那副神情那种嗓音，恐惧的情绪再次席卷全身，见青年没有进一步的动作，他抓紧床单，闷声说了一句：  
“别……”  
迪克感受到了他的惊恐。他也只是想逗逗这个小兄弟，他们本来就不该多做什么、何况他还不到该做什么的岁数。“别怕，我不做什么。”兄长轻轻亲了亲男孩的肩背，低语安慰。杰森这才敢扭过脸看向他，那个眼神却又让迪克想“欺负”他了。  
他还硬着，他也硬着，他还压着他，这种时候要是只啃咬着彼此用手打出来，那未免太憋屈了吧？

**********

“嘿！”  
原本夹在他臀缝里的大家伙又动了起来，自己身下也被塞了个软枕，杰森惊叫一声想挣扎却又不敢动。他无法相信一直很照顾他的义兄会食言，他也要像超人操蝙蝠侠那样把他操得只剩压抑破碎的呻吟吗？！  
“别怕，我说了不会做什么的，只是——夹紧。”  
炽热的阴茎挤进了他两腿之间，男孩一开始不知所措，青年带了点命令的口吻指引他夹紧双腿。光裸的小屁股上不轻不重的一记后，杰森乖乖照做。迪克奖励般在他后颈那里吮了一口，便开始抽动起来。  
许是察觉兄长真不会做什么，男孩又有了底气，挣扎起来，“你怎么敢真拿我当姑娘？！我不是警告过你——”  
“哦你当然不是姑娘，乖点儿。”  
腿间那青涩的芽儿一下子被握住，用力地揉捏了几把，杰森立刻不敢乱动了。迪克叼住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻磨着，挺动得越来越快。  
男孩大腿内侧的嫩肉很快覆上一层薄汗，又被迪克的前液搞得更加湿滑，使他动作起来便更加顺畅。他不断加快律动的频率，上身也压着杰森的后背贴合摩擦，不忘照顾手中身下人的欲望，不时将男孩那里流出的液体也抹到他腿间。杰森抓着床单，发觉自己在为此哼哼后，他又咬住了床单。  
“嘿，杰森，我本来是打算找你聊聊今晚——昨晚的事的，我担心你可能会害怕，就来……我没想到会成了现在这样、男孩子间的‘恶作剧’……唔乖……你也很累了，咱们快点结束然后一起洗个澡，你可以抱着我好好睡一觉……我有很多话想对你说……天呐杰森，你这样怎么也好棒……再紧点……”  
杰森听着迪克在挺动的节奏下断断续续地说着什么，他有些聒噪的兄长现在也不懂得闭嘴静静享受，夹杂其中的片语只言有的令他感动有的又令他脸红。大腿内侧夹紧的嫩肉被快速抽插到微微发痛，不看就知道那片肌肤肯定已经擦红，杰森也不看就知道迪克的欲望已近临界。变得非常敏感的身体能感觉到青年因兴奋而挺立的乳首在他背部贴合摩擦，啊他什么时候脱了制服，不知怎的罗宾心里居然感到一丝遗憾。杰森能想象出迪克绷紧全身肌肉的样子、像在狠操他一般却并没在操他。于是不知是不是因为体位在下腿间微痛，男孩感到有点儿像受了委屈，于青年手里再次喷射出来时他带着哭腔咒骂道：  
“你等着！迪基鸟！老子迟早操回来！”  
“小翅膀——”  
他听到迪克长吟一声，一股热液浇上他股间、烫得他浑身一抖。然后他累得失去了意识。

※※※※※※※※※※

“你他妈的——”  
夜翼被红头罩压在了床上，身下塞了个软枕。义警费力踢打，却撼不动反英雄分毫，他骂了一句，真正的脏字还没吐出来，就被突然捅进来的肉刃插得浑身哆嗦。操他的，现在可不是什么“青涩的芽儿”了。  
“我说过了，迪基鸟，”杰森露出牙齿冷笑道，“我说过老子迟早操回来的。”  
迪克被顶得直往床头撞，他揪着床单，断断续续地说：“讲道理……严格意义上讲……我那不算操你……”  
“严格意义上讲你那就算操我，我不管，老子就要操回来。”  
说着红头罩便一记深顶，听到夜翼尖叫出声才松劲。杰森抬手，在迪克光裸的翘屁股上重重拍了一下。


End file.
